fantasy_moviesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Matt Damon
'''Matthew „Matt“ Paige Damon '''wurde am 8. Oktober 1970 in Cambridge, Massachusetts geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler sowie ein mit dem Oscar und dem Golden Globe ausgezeichneter Drehbuchautor. Kindheit und Jugend Matt Damon kam 1970 als Sohn von Kent Telfer Damon und dessen Frau Nancy Carlsson Paige zur Welt. Er wuchs in wohlhabenden Verhältnissen in Newton und Cambridge auf. Sein Vater war Börsenmakler und seine Mutter Professorin für Erziehungswissenschaften an der Lesley University in Boston. Damon hat einen Bruder namens Kyle. Seine Familie hat Vorfahren aus England, Schottland, Schweden und Finnland. Damon ist ein entfernter Cousin der Schauspieler Casey und Ben Affleck. Nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern zog er im Alter von zwei Jahren mit seinem Bruder und seiner Mutter nach Cambridge. Damon lebte dort in der Nähe von Ben Affleck, der bis heute zu seinen engsten Freunden zählt und in vielen seiner Arbeiten mitwirkte. Der US-amerikanische Historiker Howard Zinn, dessen Biografiefilm You Can't Be Neutral on a Moving Train und Hörbuch zum Geschichtslehrbuch A People’s History of the United States Damon arrangierte, wohnte ebenfalls in direkter Nachbarschaft. Damon besuchte die Cambridge Rindge and Latin School, in der er immer wieder in verschiedenen Theatergruppen gespielt hatte, bevor er 1988 seinen Abschluss machte. Von 1988 bis 1992 besuchte Damon die Harvard University, an der er Englisch studierte. Er machte jedoch nie einen Hochschulabschluss. Stattdessen widmete er sich weiter der Schauspielerei, wie dem Fernsehfilm Rising Son und dem Filmdrama Der Außenseiter. Während seiner Zeit in Harvard nahm Damon zwar nicht an der Theatergruppe teil, wirkte jedoch im Stück A... My Name is Alice in einer von drei Männerrollen mit, die normalerweise von Frauen gespielt werden. Als sich der Spielfilm Geronimo – Eine Legende als großer Erfolg ankündigte, brach Damon sein Studium ab und zog nach Los Angeles, um sich dort weiter als Schauspieler zu profilieren. Karriere als Schauspieler In Los Angeles spielte er bald darauf in Geronimo neben Größen wie Gene Hackman und Robert Duvall. Seinen Durchbruch schaffte er mit dem Film Mut zur Wahrheit mit Denzel Washington und Meg Ryan, für den er zwanzig Kilo abnahm. Auch sein Kindheitsfreund Ben Affleck hatte inzwischen den Sprung nach Hollywood geschafft. Gemeinsam schrieben sie das Drehbuch zu Good Will Hunting und versuchten lange Zeit vergeblich, es an ein Studio zu verkaufen. Sie schlugen hierfür einige lukrative Angebote aus, da die potentiellen Käufer nicht daran interessiert waren, sowohl Damon als auch Affleck mit Hauptrollen zu versehen. Erst nach Damons Hauptrolle in Francis Ford Coppolas Der Regenmacher fand sich mit Miramax ein Käufer für das Drehbuch, und das Studio sicherte sich 1997 die Rechte. In dem Film von Gus Van Sant spielte neben Affleck und Damon auch Robin Williams eine der Hauptrollen. Der Film wurde ein großer Erfolg und brachte den beiden Autoren u. a. einen Oscar und einen Golden Globe ein. Zusätzlich erhielt Damon eine Oscar-Nominierung für die beste Hauptrolle. 1998 hatte er mit Steven Spielbergs Anti-Kriegsfilm Der Soldat James Ryan einen weiteren großen Erfolg. 1999 stand er für Dogma von Kevin Smith erneut gemeinsam mit Ben Affleck vor der Kamera. Zu weiteren Erfolgen gehörten 2001 die Gaunerkomödie Ocean’s Eleven (Fortsetzungen waren 2004 Ocean’s 12 und 2007 Ocean’s 13) und 2002 der Thriller Die Bourne Identität mit Franka Potente (Fortsetzungen waren 2004 Die Bourne Verschwörung sowie 2007 Das Bourne Ultimatum). Außerdem spielte Damon 2006 in Martin Scorseses Thriller Departed – Unter Feinden neben Leonardo DiCaprio und Jack Nicholson eine der Hauptrollen. Der Film wurde 2007 mit vier Oscars ausgezeichnet, u.a. für den besten Film des Jahres 2006. Am 25. Juli 2007 wurde Matt Damon mit dem 2343. Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame (bei 6801 Hollywood Blvd.) ausgezeichnet. Damon wurde am 15. November 2007 vom Magazin „People“ zum „Sexiest Man Alive 2007“ gekürt. Für den Film Inside Job von Charles H. Ferguson, eine mit dem Oscar ausgezeichnete Dokumentation über die Finanzkrise ab 2007, übernahm Damon die zentrale Sprecherrolle, die durch den gesamten Film führt. Filmografie *1988: Pizza Pizza – Ein Stück vom Himmel (Mystic Pizza) *1989: Feld der Träume (Field of Dreams) *1990: Aufbruch der Söhne (Rising Son) *1992: Der Außenseiter (School Ties) *1993: Geronimo – Eine Legende (Geronimo: An American Legend) *1996: Mut zur Wahrheit (Courage Under Fire) *1997: Chasing Amy *1997: Der Regenmacher (The Rainmaker) *1997: Good Will Hunting *1998: Der Soldat James Ryan (Saving Private Ryan) *1998: Rounders *1999: Dogma *1999: Der talentierte Mr. Ripley (The Talented Mr. Ripley) *2000: Titan A.E. *2000: Forrester – Gefunden! (Finding Forrester) *2000: Die Legende von Bagger Vance (The Legend of Bagger Vance) *2000: All die schönen Pferde (All the Pretty Horses) *2001: Jay & Silent Bob schlagen zurück (Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back) *2001: Ocean’s Eleven *2002: Will & Grace (Fernsehserie, eine Folge) *2002: Hilfe, ich habe ein Date! (The Third Wheel) *2002: Gerry *2002: Die Bourne Identität (The Bourne Identity) *2002: Geständnisse – Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (Confessions of a Dangerous Mind) *2002: Spirit – Der wilde Mustang (Spirit – Stallion of the Cimarron, Stimme) *2003: Unzertrennlich (Stuck on You) *2004: Eurotrip (EuroTrip) *2004: Die Bourne Verschwörung (The Bourne Supremacy) *2004: Ocean’s 12 (Ocean’s Twelve) *2004: Jersey Girl *2005: Brothers Grimm (The Brothers Grimm) *2005: Syriana *2006: Departed – Unter Feinden (The Departed) *2006: Der gute Hirte (The Good Shepherd) *2007: Das Bourne Ultimatum (The Bourne Ultimatum) *2007: Ocean’s 13 (Ocean’s Thirteen) *2007: Jugend ohne Jugend (Youth Without Youth) *2008: Che – Guerrilla (Che – Part Two: Guerrilla) *2009: Der Informant! (The Informant!) *2009: Entourage (Fernsehserie, eine Folge) *2009: Invictus – Unbezwungen (Invictus) *2010: Green Zone *2010: Hereafter – Das Leben danach (Hereafter) *2010: True Grit *2010–2011: 30 Rock (Fernsehserie, vier Folgen) *2011: Margaret *2011: Happy Feet 2 (Stimme) *2011: Contagion *2011: Der Plan (The Adjustment Bureau) *2011: Wir kaufen einen Zoo (We Bought a Zoo) *2012: Promised Land *2013: Liberace – Zu viel des Guten ist wundervoll (Behind the Candelabra) *2013: Elysium *2013: The Zero Theorem *2014: Monuments Men - Ungewöhnliche Helden (The Monuments Men) Drehbuchautor *1997: Good Will Hunting *2012: Promised Land Kategorie:Schauspieler